


Birthday Wishes: David

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [2]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gay Curious, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, True Love, Voyeurism, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: What David wants for his birthday





	1. New Years Day

_January 1, 2001_

“Happy New Year, man! Did you and Jon have a nice time last night?”

“Hey, Davy, Happy New Year to you too! Yeah, yeah we did. It was nice to just be alone again for a day or two, you know?” Richie replied. “How about you? How'd the party go?”

“It was typical record company stuff. People were asking for you both. There were a lot of women there, too. You should have been there! Oh- hang on- not your scene anymore, is it?”

“Ah Lemma, I still like women, especially our female fans. I enjoy seeing them in the front rows,” Richie explained. “I just like Jonny more.”

“Yeah, yeah- we know!” David said, smiling, “So what are you two up to today?”

“Jon’s gone to do stuff at the office, so I'm just chillin’ here, bro.” he said. “Hey! I need help with thinking of something for Jon for his birthday, wanna come over and help me?”

“Hang on! My birthday is first! What am I, chopped liver? Wait- what? He’s at the office today?” David said, surprised but not surprised, knowing that Jon was such a perfectionist.

“Sorry man, so tell me what you want for your birthday.” he replied. “Once you’ve done that, then help me with ideas for Jon’s.” 

“Nah, Jon wouldn't go for it.”

“What's Jon got to do with your birthday present?” Richie was confused.

“Um- well you'd be involved too. Tell me something- do you like to watch?” David asked cryptically.

“What on earth are you on about, Lemma?”

“Forget I said anything, alright? It doesn’t matter.”

“Just get over here and explain then, alright?” He was starting to get slightly irritated with his friend’s lack of information.

“Yeah, okay. What time will Jon be back?”

“He said he'd bring dinner home, so I'm guessing it'll be a late one. Why?”

“Um- no reason, just asking. I’ll see you soon.” David rang off.

A short while later Richie was letting David into his house, greeting him with a warm hug.

“Hey man, thanks for coming over. I was starting to get a little stir crazy,” Richie said with a chuckle, “You want something to drink?”

“Yeah, a beer would be great. We can toast the New Year, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan, bro!”

They took their drinks into Richie’s living room and sat on the overstuffed sofa, making themselves comfortable in amongst all the cushions. No sooner than he had sat down, Richie picked up his favourite guitar and started picking a tune out softly while they chatted. After several beers, talk eventually got around to the subject of birthdays.

“So what do you think Jon would want for his birthday? What would his wish be, if he could have anything this year?” David ventured, satisfied that he’d started the conversation again.

“Jon wants to move in together, get married and take a honeymoon. Probably to Paris since that's where this all started,” Richie said flippantly.

“Uh huh, so what’s the problem with that?” David asked.

“Be real, we can’t do that!”

“Which part can’t you do?” David asked, “Do you love Jon enough to marry him?”

“Of course we love each other, you know that! And yeah, I’d marry him in a heartbeat!”

“And how much time do you two spend together?”

“Almost every hour, when the Boss isn’t working,” he said, differentiating Jon’s working personality to his home one. “Where are you going with this, man?”

“You’ll see!” David started ticking off the next points with his fingers. “You love each other, you’d marry him, you spend 99% of your time together, you basically live together at each other’s houses- man, you two might as well be married, so just do the honeymoon part already!”

“Dude, you’ve been spending too much time around Teek these days, you’re starting to make sense!” Richie laughed, but the cogs had already started turning.

“Fuck off, Sambora!” he said. “If you two weren’t making moon eyes at each other all the time, I’d have someone to goof off with!” With that, he threw a cushion at his friend, hitting him in the face. 

Richie carefully placed his guitar back in its stand before launching himself onto David and goodnaturedly wrestling him into the sofa cushions and twisting his arm up behind his back.

“Tell me you didn’t just do that!” Richie said, giving David’s right arm a bit more of a tug, pulling the shoulder tendons painfully. “You’re going down, man!”

“All right, all right! Uncle!” he yelped. “You’re hurting me, you fucker! Just how old are you, anyway?” 

“Older than you, you little brat!” Richie said, letting David’s arm go but still holding him down with his body weight. “Apologise already and I’ll get up.”

“Okay- okay- I’m sorry!” he said quickly. As Richie let him sit up, he quipped, “I’m sorry I didn’t hit you harder!” That set them both off again until they fell off the sofa and landed on the floor with Richie laying on top of David. They both started laughing hard.

“So this is what it’s like, huh?” he said, breathlessly. “Is Jon this heavy when he’s on top of you?”

“Funny, Lemma!” Richie muttered as he moved to sit up against the sofa. They both sat there for a few long moments, David was nursing his sore shoulder while Richie reached for his now warm beer.

“So you never did tell me what you want for you birthday. You’ve given me options for Jon’s so now I owe you a birthday wish too.”

“You won’t go for it, so don’t worry about it.”

“Just spit it out already. I’m not gonna laugh or anything.” Richie took a swig of beer after saying his piece.

“I want to watch you and Jon fuck one night.” He said quickly and then ducked as Richie sprayed them both with his beer when the words registered.

“What- what the? You want to what?” Richie spluttered.

“You heard me! Don't make me repeat it again.” He used his sleeve to wipe his face after Richie's spray.

“But why?”

“I dunno, man. Call it curiosity, call it titillation, I don't know, but ever since you two got together, it's been a thing.” David shrugged then continued, “Haven't you ever watched anyone fuck before and get off from it?”

“Well sure, back in the early days when we did all that crazy shit, but that was usually watching two girls together. Did you try watching some gay porn? I mean-” Richie trailed off, not wanting to compare Jon and himself to gay porn participants.

“Yeah, but I couldn't stop picturing you two. Even when they were big, hairy biker dudes! Eww!” David shuddered.

“I dunno, man. I'm not sure Jonny will go for it. He's kind of- private.”

“He's the lead singer!”

“That's true.”

“He loves an audience,” David reasoned.

Richie laughed out loud.

“If I give you the perfect birthday idea for Jon, will you ask? Please?”

“No promises, you understand? What’s your idea?”

“Buy Jon a vineyard in France, name it, present it to him over there on his birthday as a commitment to him. Have a small commitment ceremony in amongst the grapes, then present him with the keys or the deed. Just tell him you’re taking him on a romantic week away and surprise him with everything else.”

Richie listened and when David finished, he dropped his head down into his hands and swore loudly. “Fuck!”

“What’s wrong? Was there something wrong with my suggestion?”

“That’s just it, you motherfucker! You're making too much sense! I love the idea, which means now I gotta ask Jonny if you can watch one night.”

“Not just one night, my birthday night! Pull that off and I’ll do all the groundwork for finding the perfect chateau!” David’s eyes danced with glee. “And I’ll also start calling you the Birthday Fairy!” 

He fell out of the way just as Richie lunged for him, then like two school kids, they wrestled on the floor, knocking the coffee table out of the way and spilling the remnants of their beer.

This is how Jon found them.


	2. I Can't Help Myself

“So when the cat’s away, the mice will play, huh?” 

Jon yelled to make himself heard over the other two. He laughed when two stunned faces popped up over the back of the couch. “What the fuck are you two up to?” he asked. He placed the takeout containers on the coffee table, once he’d righted it.

“Boss, he’s beating up on me!” David whined from underneath Richie, who thumped his arm again as he clambered up off the floor.

“Hey, Jonny. When did you get home, baby?” Richie asked, and almost threw himself into Jon’s arms.

“Just now. I let myself in, but you wouldn’t have heard me since you two were brawling like a couple of feral cats.” He wrapped Richie in his arms and peered over the brunette’s shoulder at the keyboardist, still sitting on the floor.

“Happy New Year, Davy! Why are you fighting on the floor?” Jon asked. “More the point, why are you fighting?”

“We had a minor disagreement over a question that Richie will ask you later,” he said, glaring at Richie as he got up off the floor. “But right now, I gotta go.”

“You're not staying to eat?”

“Nah, man, thanks. I'll get outta your hair tonight but I'll be in touch real soon.”

David hugged Jon warmly first, then turned to Richie, embracing him in a rough man hug. “Counting on the birthday fairy to come through, man!”

“Yeah, yeah, get outta here and I'll see what I can do, fucker!” Richie grumbled back at him, pushing him toward the door.

After closing the door on David’s departure, Richie headed back into the living room to find Jon tidying up the mess.

“What was that about?” Jon asked.

“Doesn't matter for now. I need you in a good mood when I tell you.” Richie drew Jon in for a kiss.

“How good a mood?” Jon smiled, slipping his arms around Richie’s waist.

“The best ever. It requires a lot of kissing and holding and fondling and fucking.”

“Mmm, I'm up for that kind of mood alteration, baby,” Jon said as he drew Richie in closer, rubbing himself against his lover.

“Hmm I can feel that! Do you want to eat first?”

“Nah, it can wait.”

“Good! Because I don’t think I can anymore. I’ve jerked off twice today thinking of you. Before Lemma came over, of course.” Richie cringed inwardly, his brain making the unnecessary connection.

“So where do you want me then, baby?”

“Upstairs, on the bed, naked. Off you go!” Richie swatted Jon on the ass, sending him on his way. “I’ll bring some wine up with me.”

“Alright.” he said with the slightest, dirty curl of his top lip. He threw over his shoulder, “Don’t be too long. I've been thinking about you all day too!”

The sight of Jon’s lip and the tone in his voice sent electric currents straight to Richie groin, and he groaned deep and low as he watched Jon’s perfect rear end disappear up the stairs.

Since Paris they’d fallen into a comfortable coupledom. They took turns topping which was perfect because Jon liked it both ways. They always had fun in bed, or in the shower, or on the sofa, no matter where they were or who was in charge. 

They also seemed to have a similar need in the frequency of sex also. There had been a few times that Jon had wanted lovemaking but he couldn't wake Richie up. It had been too early in the morning, he guessed. He just ended up going for a run or masturbating in the bed next to Richie until he was satisfied.

Richie gave himself fifteen minutes before heading to the bedroom to see how Jon had passed the time while waiting for him. He’d finished tidying the living room and put the takeout in the oven to keep it warm. Grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses, he made his way upstairs, pausing at the bedroom door to listen to Jon moaning quietly.

When he walked in, he almost dropped the glassware. Jon was naked and laying on the bed, his legs spread wide, his ass muscles clenching in anticipation, the bottle of lube ready beside his leg. Jon had his left hand on the wooden headboard, which was designed perfectly for grabbing onto. With his right hand, he was slowly stroking himself.

“Couldn’t wait, huh, Jonny?” Richie surprised Jon when he spoke, his head whipping up to see his beloved.

“No I couldn't. I know you like the show.” He did the lip curl thing again.

“Yeah I do.” Richie placed the wine and glasses on the bedside table, deliberately taking his time, watching Jon continue, his tongue darting out to wet his parched lips.

He stood in front of Jon to shed his clothes. As Richie stripped, Jon moaned when his shirt slipped off, followed by the rasp of the zipper before his jeans hit the floor, joining the shirt.

Richie stood there at the base of the bed, lazily stroking his granite hard cock, staring at Jon. They watched each other for a couple of minutes, getting more and more excited. It was like dueling banjos, only with penises. 

Jon was the first to the break silence. “Please baby, come here, touch me, anything. I'm ready,” he begged.

Richie could never resist a masturbating Jonny. “Shh, Jonny, patience. I’m right here.” Richie said finally climbing onto the bed and between Jon’s legs. “I’m gonna make you feel real good tonight, baby.”

He dragged his whole body up over Jon’s, his chest bushing over his lover's engorged cock, dragging his chin through Jon's chest hair. Jon gasped and bucked when Richie latched onto a nipple with his sharp teeth, drawing it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip just as he knew Jon liked it, before moving on to its mate, all the while mixing his fingers into the thick covering of chest hair.

“I know. You make me feel good every night,” Jon breathed into Richie’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, making his intentions clear. The past five months had been paradise. Their sex life was fantastic and satisfying but especially frequent. Sometimes they made love multiple times a day. And Jon still wanted more. “God Rich, please- need you now.”

“Okay- okay- so impatient tonight, baby!” he said, kneeling up and locating the lubricant. He quickly smoothed copious amounts over himself and Jon’s waiting hole before lining himself up and gently but forcefully pushing himself through the ring of willing muscle. “Oh yeah- that- that’s it Jonny, let me in, baby,” Richie crooned as his cock was sheathed by Jon’s scorching heat.

“Oh- oh- god Rich, more!” Jon begged, “All of you- now!” He tilted his hips upwards as Richie thrust into him, sinking himself to the hilt. After both spilling unintelligible curses from their lips, Jon wrapped himself tighter around Richie, urging him to continue. 

He braced his arms on either side of Jon's body, one knee almost under Jon's ass, and started moving within Jon hard and fast, his kisses deep and long, both needing fulfilment quickly tonight.

“Ah fuck- Richie, baby, you feel so good.” Jon panted. “Been thinking of your cock all day. Not a good thing when talking business.”

“Why do you think I had to help myself today, Jonny?” he returned. “Your sweet ass was on my mind.”

“Then fuck my sweet ass so I can cum!” Jon demanded, claiming Richie's mouth again.

“Ahh your wish is my command!” Richie lifted Jon's legs to his shoulders and increased his speed. Jon put his hands up to the headboard to hang on, giving Richie full access to his body. Balancing himself on one arm, Richie gripped Jon's leaking cock in a firm hand, matching the rhythm he'd set.

When Jon felt Richie's grasp and his thumb brush over the tip, spreading the slippery fluid over his sensitive flesh, he gripped the headboard tighter, his knuckles turning white. “Rich, baby- ah- so close!” Jon moaned. 

Richie sunk his teeth into the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder. “Jonny, let go of the bed. Hair- now!” Richie said. He knew by now Jon's tell signs that he was close, and he knew he was holding out for Jon.

Jon relinquished his grip on the wood and sunk both hands into Richie's locks, pulling back sharply. As much as Richie knew Jon’s foibles, Jon knew Richie's weakness for a little pain would tip him over the edge. Within moments of each other, they both careened off the edge to their climax. 

Jon pulled Richie’s mouth back down to his, his fingers still painfully twisted in his hair, his tongue forcing its way in to find Richie’s. As their orgasm ebbed and flowed, so did their kisses: fierce at first, then gentling as their bodies calmed.

Richie rolled to one side and pulled gently from Jon’s body, keeping one arm draped across the heaving chest below. When his muscles had solidified again, he traced lazy patterns through Jon’s chest hair, moving down until he found the pool of cooling fluid and played in it like a child creating the finest finger painting.

“Having fun there, babe?” Jon chuckled.

“Hmm? Ha! Yeah, sorry. My mind was elsewhere.” he replied.

“It's okay, but I’m gonna hit the shower now. Why don’t you go get the food, I seem to have worked up an appetite,” he said, getting up after giving Richie a kiss. “Then you can tell me what’s on your mind tonight. No getting out of it either, baby.”

“Depends on how good a mood you’re in, Jonny.” He followed Jon into the bathroom to wash up quickly before going downstairs.

“Fuck me and feed me, then I’ll agree to anything. I’m feeling pretty mellow right now.”

“Good!” Richie said. He'd jump in the shower later, but for now he just cleaned up enough to get dinner upstairs. “Pour the wine when you’re done, please? I’ll be back soon.”

Richie appeared back in the bedroom shortly after carrying a tray laden with containers and cutlery.

Jon walked out of the bathroom naked, scrubbing his blonde hair with a towel. 

“Get the covers, will you babe?” Richie asked, then placed the tray in the middle of the bed after Jon had pulled them back.

“Hmm smells good! Let's eat!” he said, pouring the wine before settling down carefully onto the bed opposite Richie. “Then you can tell me whatever it is that you’re hedging around.”

“Hang on a minute. I just want to say that this ‘thing’ is something that I’m still undecided on, though I can see potential to it.” Richie took a deep sip of his wine.

“Hmm you’ve got me curious now, babe.” Jon said, around a mouthful of food, “Just spit it out already.”

“No, the food needs to be cleared so you don’t spill it over the bed when you hear it.”

“So quit your talking then and eat!” Jon ordered.

“Okay, okay! But that mellow feeling you had before your shower? Just keep that mood, alright?” 

“Ha! It’s there, baby,” Jon said as a sexy smirk crept over his face.

A short while later, the empty containers sitting between them and after Jon had filled Richie in on what had happened at the office that day, he offered to clean up so that Richie could tell him his thing.

“Stay there. I’ll be back in a minute, then we can talk, okay?” He walked away with the tray. Richie could hear his progress down the stairs by the jangling of the cutlery, then the sound of water running in the kitchen as Jon rinsed things down.

Richie dropped back onto his pillows with a huff, thinking, “Yeah- okay.” It was now or never to broach the subject of David’s request. He decided to distract Jon a little when he got back before dropping the bombshell. Occupied by his own thoughts, he didn’t hear Jon come back until he launched onto the bed beside him.

“Hey, you!” Jon said, landing a kiss on Richie’s surprised mouth. He deepened the kiss, deciding that Richie also needed mellowing to spill what was distracting him. 

“Hey, yourself,” he mumbled against Jon’s lips, as Jon moved to straddle his hips. Richie ran his hands lightly down Jon’s back and sides, down to his ass cheeks and squeezed, a shiver chasing after the roaming digits.

They made out in this position like horny teenagers, their bodies responding in kind, until Jon moved back just slightly and took Richie easily inside him. Jon straightened and seated himself on Richie fully, sighs escaping both of them as Jon gently rode Richie, their eyes never leaving each other’s. 

Jon took himself in hand as he moved over Richie, his other hand firmly planted against Richie's belly to steady himself. He slowly stroked his penis, paying attention to the sensitive head. It wasn’t long before he mumbled out, “Oh baby, I’m- I’m gonna cum.” 

The sight of Jon’s face as he took his pleasure sent Richie chasing after his moments later. “Fuck Jonny- love you, babe- so damn much.” 

He wrapped his arms around Jon who had laid his head down on Richie’s broad chest, and held him tight until they both were able to move. He loved to feel Jon come back together as he was recovering; it was a palpable feeling of renewal. He tilted Jon’s face to his and gently kissed his eyelids, nose and mouth. As much as their pre-dinner activities were ferocious and fast, this was slow and gentle loving.

“Feeling mellow, baby?” Jon asked Richie quietly.

“Mmm- fuck yeah!” He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open.

“Good! Then spill!” Jon booped Richie on the nose and was rewarded with a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring back at him.

“Umm- okay. David wants something specific for his birthday this year.”

“Uh huh? Is it some new equipment or something?”

“No, it’s not something money can buy,” Richie hedged. “He, ahh- he wants to watch one night.”

“Watch what?”

“Us. Doing what we just did.” He watched Jon carefully after he’d said the words.

Jon rolled away from Richie and sat up on the side of the bed, his face in his hands. Richie scooted closer and looped an arm around Jon’s middle.

“What the fuck, man? Why does he want to watch?” Jon questioned.

“I dunno. I asked him the same thing. He said ever since Paris, it’d become a ‘thing’ for him and he kept picturing us in bed together.” Richie kept a constant caress over Jon’s back to soothe him. “See why I didn’t want the food around when I told you? I spat my beer out at him.”

“Wh- when does he want to do it?” Jon's heart was thumping with the possibilities running through his brain.

“Ah- his birthday. Are you really considering it?” Richie’s hand stopped.

“I- ah- I dunno- maybe? How do you feel about it?” Jon looked at Richie over his shoulder.

“Strangely, I’m okay with it- but only if you want to!” He kissed Jon’s hip, the closest part of his body that he could reach.

“When do I have to make up my mind? Can I sleep on it?” Jon asked, leaning backward over Richie’s prone body, groaning when a few back muscles loosened up in the process. He threw his arm across his face, thinking hard.

“I guess you have until his birthday to figure it out. You don’t have to decide right now.”

“What happens later? What happens if none of us can look at each other afterwards?” Jon was always looking for the pros and cons.

“We- no, you- can set down some ground rules, since you’re the one that has to consent.”

“Like what?”

“Like- he can come in after we’ve relaxed and started? Or he can already be in the room?” Richie offered.

“No touching, just looking!” Jon stated.

“See? You’ve already made a rule, and we know David works better within rules and guidelines. He must have been a nightmare for his folks when he was growing up!” Richie chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Jon moved off Richie and crawled over to his other side to stretch out on the bed. “Yeah he had strict curfews!” Jon smiled at the childhood memories. He leaned over and killed the bedside light, curling up into Richie’s warmth. “If I say yes, does this mean Tico will want a birthday wish too? Good god, what will he want then, I wonder?” He felt Richie chuckle silently behind him then kiss him on the shoulder.

“I dunno, baby, but I know Lemma is going to have a new name for me if you say yes.”

“Oh?”

“Hmm- the Birthday Fairy. He’s such a dipshit sometimes!” 

“Ha, really? Then I say yes!” he said to his lover, over his shoulder. “Okay then, Birthday Fairy, my wish is to go back to Paris, move in together and get engaged,” Jon said with a sigh, sleep starting to take him down. “Grant me that, please?”

A tear of happiness leaked from Richie’s eye as he watched Jon relax into a deep sleep. He was going to do his damnedest to fulfill Jon’s wish- birthday or not. He pulled the covers up over Jon and carefully moved away from him to go shower and update David with a text message. They could work out the details later, tonight was to plan his own surprise before he fell asleep.


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

_February 8, 2001_

Finally the big night had arrived. David was vibrating with excitement on his way to Richie's. 

Over the past few weeks the three of them had sorted out the finer details of the event. They decided on Richie's for the location because that's where Jon felt the most comfortable. Richie also had the sexiest bedroom, with a big, luxurious bed, a headboard that was easy to grip, purple silk sheets that felt super sexy against your skin, and a thick fluffy comforter that you could melt into. 

It was Jon’s idea to use the playlist David created for their night in Paris. David was deliriously happy when Richie asked him shortly after that to share the playlist to his iTunes because Jon loved it so much. It was no surprise that the right music got all of them in the mood.

Richie had lighting installed over his bed that let the rest of the room disappear into shadows. He also lit a bunch of candles to help create the mood he was aiming for. He also had white wine on hand for Jon in case he needed soothing. Finally, he started a fire in the fireplace to chase away the coldness of the winter night. 

Richie picked up pretty quickly in their time together that Jon loved romantic stuff like wine and candles when they were making love. Knowing this, he tried to incorporate such things whenever possible. It was easier on the road since all he had to was make a call. On more than one occasion, the front desk had asked if he was in the honeymoon suite. “No, no, but maybe someday,” he always said. Tonight he'd done his best to make sure that all three of them were comfortable and no one would feel awkward afterwards.

*

“Happy birthday, Davy. Excited?” Richie asked the birthday boy as he was freshening up in the bathroom.

“Yeah, of course! Thanks again,” David answered.

“It should be good. Jon's feeling pretty mellow,” Richie would be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited too.

“Awesome.” David fidgeted with his clothes, wanting to slip into something more comfortable.

Richie read his mind. “Put this on and come in the bedroom in five minutes.” He threw him a bathrobe. “There's a loveseat near the bed. Hang out there.” 

“Okay. Thanks. Perfect.” David took a deep breath to calm down.

Richie went down the hall to his master bedroom where he knew Jon was waiting for him. Unless he had crawled out the window and escaped. Jon had seemed jumpy earlier so Richie gave him a massage in an attempt to relax him. He knew it had helped when he then suggested they have an internal clean up. Jon’s eyes twinkled as he said, “Planning on some extra fun and games tonight, are you baby?”

“Always,” Richie had smiled. He finally understood what it was like to be Jon with his obsessive preparation for events.

“Okay,” Jon had easily agreed.

Richie opened the door and alas, Jon was still there. “Oh darling. You look delicious.” The firelight was doing wonderful things to Jon's skin tone. He glowed like a beautiful golden god.

Standing by the bed naked, he was looking a bit lost and nervous again. “I don't know where to stand. Or should I lie down?” Jon leaned toward the bed. “Why does Dave want to do this again?”

“He's curious and he thinks you're sexy,” Richie guessed.

Jon shook his head. “You're not so bad yourself, you know?”

“Dave’s curious and he thinks we're sexy,” Richie corrected.

Jon smiled. “Better.”

“Come put your robe on.” Richie helped his apprehensive lover into the robe that he bought just for Jon for when he stayed overnight. “I want to take it off you later,” he whispered seductively into Jon's ear, gently sucking his earlobe between his lips.

Jon chuckled and relaxed. “I know you do.” He let himself get drawn into one of Richie's kisses. This made him calm down and he allowed his body to just feel.

“It's okay that you're nervous,” Richie said seriously.

“Just a little,” Jon said shakily.

“If you've changed your mind, I can send Dave home and we can spend the night alone. Either way is fine with me.”

“No, I'll be okay.” Jon leaned back against Richie and took a deep breath. “I'd hate to ruin his birthday.”

“If you're uncomfortable at any point, just say so and I'll take care of it,” Richie reassured his lover, handing him a glass of white wine.

Jon kissed him. “You're so good to me, baby.”

Richie shrugged. “It's easy. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Richie climbed onto his bed and encouraged Jon to follow. “Come. Join me. I'll make you forget anyone else is here.”

Jon smiled. “I know you will.”

*

When David entered the master bedroom, Jon and Richie were already on Richie's bed on their knees making out pretty passionately. 

David groaned. Fuck this was so sexy. He sank down onto the loveseat in a dark corner without disturbing the two lovers and watched and listened. The soft wet sounds that Jon's and Richie's lips were making were going straight to David's crotch. His head was still stuck in Paris when he’d overheard them that first night. Seeing the visual to accompany the audio loop in his memory was just mind-blowing.

He watched Richie slide his hand into Jon's robe and started moaning. Jon's hands went up to Richie's hair, fingers slipping through the silky strands, and Jon's moans joined his lover’s.

As they kissed deeply, Richie opened Jon's robe and moved his hands around his waist. His skin was smooth and warm and Richie wanted to devour him. “God you feel good, baby,” he breathed.

“Mmm.” Jon so loved to hear things like this.

“Let's take this off,” Richie whispered, pushing Jon's robe down his shoulders. It slid over the bed and landed on the floor in a soft silky pile.

Jon inhaled deeply, shivering slightly even in the warm room.

“Lie back baby,” Richie coaxed, “It's okay, I'm right here.”

David leaned over to take in the full view of the nude and aroused Jon. He had a great body and his penis was thick and erect and David stared a little longer than necessary. He just wished they’d speak up a little more but he didn’t want to break the spell by asking for anything.

Jon sunk his head back into the soft pillows and sighed as Richie leaned down to kiss his full lips. He continued adoring Jon's body to distraction, kissing his neck next, then teasing his nipples, licking his shoulder, and kissing his stomach.

David's eyes widened then nearly popped out of his skull when Richie scooted down the bed and touched his mouth to Jon’s cock. He licked his lips involuntarily.

Jon spread his legs to bring his lover closer and hissed. “Oh Richie baby!”

David located the small bottle of lubricant that was next to him on the sofa. Richie had really thought of everything. He put it to use before he slipped his hand inside his bathrobe and began stroking himself slowly as Richie went down on his lover.

“Ahh Rich, this is heaven,” Jon sighed, running his fingers through Richie's hair. The melody of sighs and moans coming from Jon’s throat urged Richie and David on further.

This was better than David thought it was going to be. He unhanded his own penis, realizing he would have to pace himself.

Jon propped himself up on his elbows to watch Richie pleasure him, his focus solely between his legs. Richie's head bobbed up and down and his hot tongue swirled around and around. He also rolled Jon's balls around with his left hand to enhance the experience, his right hand slipping inside his own robe to firmly stroke himself. 

Jon watched for a few moments until his eyes rolled back in his head when Richie’s fingers slipped down further. He exhaled loudly. Richie was so good at touching him. Jon had never been fondled so expertly in his life. He was the luckiest man in the world.

David opened his own robe as he watched the two men on the bed, trying to pace his excitement with theirs. He wasn't sure if he would be able to see either of them in the same light again, but he was sure as hell going to try on the off-chance that he could talk them into another night. He groaned at the thought of being privy to more of this.

Richie was startled slightly when he’d heard David groan from the dark. He’d completely forgotten he was there. He popped his mouth off Jon’s cock momentarily to check on his bedmate. Jon was completely in the moment, his head rolling on the pillow as his fingers pulled and twisted his own nipples and chest hair. 

Richie sat back and watched his lover pleasure himself, just as he was doing. His long fingers looped around his throbbing cock, the veins protruding and the head was a silvery purple from slicking himself with his precum. Richie watched as Jon opened his eyes to meet their velvety brown counterparts. He unhanded himself temporarily to remove his own robe. It soon joined Jon's on the floor as Richie returned his hand to his own cock.

They then stared at one another's nudity and watched each other as David watched the two of them. All three of them masturbated unashamedly and Richie curiously snuck a peek at their guest. David's penis was probably as big as his; Richie couldn't help comparing. He found it titillating being watched and seeing his friend so turned on excited him also. 

Richie now had the idea that maybe he and Jon should watch some porn sometime when they were alone together. Richie had some great lesbian stuff he was sure Jon would have no objection to. Richie could imagine how hot it would be to watch two gorgeous women get it on while he and Jon were going to town on each other. He groaned out loud at the thought, his eyes drifting back to Jon.

It was driving Jon crazy, of course, watching Richie masturbate across the bed, watching him stroke that hard and gorgeous cock of his. He was so into it, handling himself with such vigor. It was one of the hottest sights ever. Jon wanted him. He wanted him now. 

“Mmm Richie, come.” Jon curled his lip the way he knew drove Richie wild and patted the bed beside him. 

Richie slid up beside Jon, and with his free hand he held Jon's cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths met urgently as they kept up the stroking on themselves.

“Rich, baby, I want you,” Jon whispered, looking down at Richie's favorite body part. “I want your big beautiful dick inside me.” He moved his own hand down to his opening and inserted his own fingers, hoping it would hurry his lover along. Then he kissed him again.

“Mmm, me too Jonny,” Richie sighed. He moved over and on top of Jon after he scooted further down on bed on his back, lifted his knees and spread his thighs to make room. 

Continuing the stroking of himself, Jon anxiously reached for the bottle of lubricant with his left hand and gave it to his lover. 

“Oh fuck, this is it!” David thought to himself. He bit his lip hard from trying to not make a sound. The pleasure far outweighed the pain, however, as he continued to stroke himself. His free hand dropped from his chest to between his legs to squeeze his own balls, pulling them away from his body occasionally to ease the impending orgasm. A finger ventured further yet again when he saw how turned on Jon had made himself, and he admitted that it was something he would like to explore further in the privacy of his own home, with or without a partner.

He watched Richie slick his cock with the lube and then anointed Jon’s gasping ring of muscle, lining himself up to slide in. David exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and swallowed hard as he witnessed the rapture on both of his friend’s faces as their bodies joined as one.

“Oh Richie yes,” Jon sighed, pressing his head back into the pillow. He wrapped his left arm intimately around Richie’s neck.

David didn’t know what he was expecting, but they were moving as any couple would move when lovemaking. He’d been watching too much bad porn, obviously!

Richie was slowly thrusting into Jon’s welcoming body, his legs hooked over Richie’s hips and thighs to hold him close. Richie was poised over Jon’s chest as he took a nipple between his teeth, causing Jon to hiss, before working his way up Jon’s neck, jaw and finally claiming his mouth. 

David should have known that Jon and Richie didn't fuck; they made love. Maybe if they had gotten together earlier in time, it would have just been fucking. But with the long time it took them to become a couple, they were already so deeply in love way before they ever slept together. They were making love the first time they went to bed.

It was sweet how loving they were with each other and how much pleasure they were experiencing together. However, that didn't mean that things couldn't get a little smutty. “Rich, baby, let’s show the birthday boy what he wants to see.” Jon whispered in Richie’s ear. Without missing a beat, he rolled the both of them over.


	4. Insatiable

Jon decided he had all the foreplay that he wanted from Richie for the time being so he slowly slid off of his cock. He moved back between Richie’s thighs and licked his lover clean before moving lower, taking his balls into his mouth one at a time. It was Richie’s turn to thrash around on the pillows, and the swiftness with which Jon put his plan into action surprised the guitarist.

Jon grinned when he heard a multitude of groans coming from not only his lover, but his oldest friend sitting just out of view. The endorphins had kicked in, the nerves were gone, and it was performance time. He spent some time laving Richie’s cock with his tongue before kneeling back to allow them both to step back from the edge a bit and plan his next move.

He moved up Richie’s body, his thighs planted on either side of Richie’s chest, and moved his arms up over his head and made him hold onto the headboard. He watched Richie lick his lips in anticipation, his dark eyes sparkling with knowledge of what was to come. Jon dragged his penis over Richie’s nose and moist lips before holding his chin down, opening his mouth and plunging the tip of his cock inside. 

He knew Richie could take all of him down his throat, but he took his time to work up to that, sinking deeper with each thrust. “Ahh fu- fuck!” he cursed softly when he felt himself hit the back of Richie’s throat. He stayed in the hot depths until he felt Richie give his tell that he needed Jon to move.

“Jesus- fuck- christ!” was the softly mumbled curse coming from the darkness to the side of him. David knew he wasn’t allowed to talk but he just couldn’t help himself when he had such a scene in front of him.

Jon kept thrusting deep into Richie’s mouth, knowing what his lover’s pain threshold was. Richie knew he wasn’t allowed to touch Jon when his hands were placed on the headboard, but it didn’t stop him using his tongue to drive Jon wild. When Richie swallowed around Jon’s cock, he leaned back, his arms braced on the back of his own legs, his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Very close to coming, he popped from Richie’s mouth and they both took the moment to drag in lungfuls of air; air heavily scented with the men’s musk and undertones of the lube. Richie let go of the headboard and ran his hands up Jon's chest to his neck. They looked at each other and Richie smiled. He pulled Jon's head down and kissed him deeply on the mouth until they were breathless once again.

Jon smiled wickedly as he pulled away from that mouth that had just had his cock buried in it; he could taste a bit of himself on Richie’s tongue, a faint tang lingering in the back of his mouth. He went back for seconds before sitting up and indicating to Richie that he wanted him on his knees. 

Richie obliged quickly and rolled over between Jon’s legs and buried his head in the pillows, his ass up high, exposed to Jon’s hungry gaze. 

David had closed his eyes momentarily when the others had started kissing again but when he opened them he stared straight into Richie’s, who winked and smiled cheekily to his friend. David saw Richie with Jon draped over his back, laying kisses down his spine as he worked his way down. Jon’s hands caressed his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them hard, his knuckles turning white, leaving pink fingerprints in places.

Richie was surprised at how much of their lovemaking Jon was willing to reveal to David. He had predicted a plain vanilla evening, doing it in the missionary position until they both came. But Jon was shattering that thought into a million pieces. This was more like a fancy chocolate caramel cappuccino with whipped cream, colored sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

David watched in fascination and groaned loudly when Jon’s face disappeared in between Richie's cheeks. He thought he saw a smile crease Jon’s face, but because of where it was currently positioned, he wasn’t quite sure. He did see Richie reach for his own cock and stroke it, a bead of love juice trickling from its eye onto the sheets below. 

David was so close to blowing it, he hadn’t had such a strong case of blue balls since his teenage years. He was both surprised at their stamina and cursing it. He needed to cum badly, but he didn’t want to waste a moment either. His mouth was dry from excitement and all the heavy breathing and moaning he’d been doing. His lip was sore from biting down hard when all he wanted to do was yell from the rooftops and his flesh was ultra-sensitized from all the stroking it had received, despite his use of lubrication.

Jon took a breath from eating Richie out, his face slick with his own saliva. He reached for the lubricant and flipped the cap, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He smoothed it over his scorching flesh, some more onto Richie’s pucker and as he leaned forward to kiss Richie’s back again, he wiped the rest onto Richie’s cock. Straightening up, slipped his fingers into Richie first, scissoring them to coax the muscle open more. He made sure to swipe his calloused tips over the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within Richie a few times, making his intentions clear.

Richie’s mouth slackened at the touch and his eyes dilated widely. He felt the fingers leave his ass before the pressure of Jon’s cock seeking permission to enter. When he’d relaxed enough, Jon quickly seated himself fully into Richie. 

Jon set a maddenly fast pace, his body taking control of his mind and needing release. He gripped Richie’s hips hard as he thrust, the curl of heat making its way through his body quickly now. “Oh god, Rich!” He rolled his hips, the tip of his cock making contact with those hidden nerve endings again and again.

Jon saw Richie grab a fistful of sheet as he felt himself tip over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. Jon’s grunt seemed to echo loudly in the room, as he slammed himself over and over into Richie’s body. It wasn’t long before Richie was joining his lover, needing to feel the heat of Jon’s cum in his ass before giving himself permission to have his own release, spilling his seed over the sheets in long streams. “Oh Jonny!”

Richie peeked over at David once he’d got some of his senses back. He was slouched on the loveseat, spent cum all over his stomach, his chest heaving, and his hand still stroking a slightly twitching cock. He turned his attention back to Jon to make sure he was alright. What he saw when he looked over his shoulder was a sight to behold. Jon’s chest was heaving, sweaty, and golden in the light as he was sitting on his haunches and looking at David with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hey Davy! Happy birthday, man! Now get outta here! Go sleep in the guest room and we’ll see you at breakfast,” he said, before folding himself over almost imitating Richie’s previous position.

“Happy birthday, Lemma! You owe me, man!” Richie had gotten up from the bed, walked over to David and helped him up from the loveseat, steering him out the door.

“Best birthday ever! Love you guys!” David gingerly made his way down the hallway on wobbly legs. He made it into the guest room and collapsed onto the bed, his night complete, but with his mind was on continual rewind.

Richie made his way back to Jon who was still kneeling on the bed. He climbed up behind him and wrapped his arms around the singer, holding him tight and kissing his shoulder.

“You okay, baby?” Richie asked. “That was quite a show you put on!”

“We put on! You think he liked his birthday present?”

“Did you see him on the couch?” Richie chuckled. “He dissolved all his bones, I think.”

“Ha, yeah looked like it. I’m almost there myself,” he said, finally moving off his knees. “C’mon, let’s have a hot shower and see what happens after that.”

They made their way to the bathroom arm in arm. Richie followed Jon into the shower and closed the door. He watched as Jon stood under the spray, the hot water sluicing through his hair and over his body. Richie grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started washing Jon’s hair gently for him, Jon leaning his weary body into Richie’s.

“Tilt your head back, baby, let me wash the suds out,” he instructed, then pushed him back under the water and worked the shampoo out until his hair was squeaky clean. Jon held on to Richie to keep his balance, wrapping his arms around his waist. Richie took advantage of Jon’s position and nibbled at his neck and jaw.

“Hmm that’s nice, baby, but you’re missing the mark,” Jon said and then turned his head to claim Richie’s mouth. He sucked on Richie’s bottom lip, drawing it in between his teeth before moving to lick the corners and back again.

“Ahh Jonny, your kisses are so- ahh-” Richie lost his train of thought when Jon started washing his chest and shoulders. Jon's palms scraped over his nipples and he sighed. It was so nice to be alone with his lover again. The hot water relaxed them both into a content haze. 

They finished up, Richie washing his own hair while he watched Jon wash his own body. Richie so loved to stand back and watch Jon clean himself, to see his hands move all over his gorgeous body, thoroughly and everywhere. Jon felt the same way about seeing Richie wash his hair, of course. They stepped out of the shower all fresh and clean and then dried each other off as drowsiness started to kick in.

The tired lovers returned to the bedroom and Jon pulled back the blankets and slid into bed while Richie killed all the lights and put out the fire. The room plunged into a cool darkness as Jon lifted the covers up so Richie could join him. They kissed each other good night and then kept at it, not ready to go to sleep just yet.

Richie moved on top of Jon and they hugged and kissed and rubbed together until they were both fully aroused. Jon opened his legs and let Richie slip inside him for one last round of gentle loving.

“Mmm, god yes, baby.” Richie was happy they were making love one more time tonight.

“Oh Rich, I love you so much,” Jon whispered into the darkness. He tightened his arms and legs around Richie, wanting to feel him everywhere.

“Mmm, love you too, Jonny,” Richie responded. He kissed his lover deeply as he made love to him under the covers in the dark. It was so intimate and lovely, a stark contrast from the show they put on earlier.

“Mmm, I love being with you like this,” Jon sighed between kisses. His penis rubbed perfectly against Richie’s pleasure trail and made his toes curl.

“I love all of it,” Richie responded, licking Jon’s throat.

“This-” Jon hissed as he started to cum, and Richie realized this was the lovemaking that Jon didn’t want to share with their friend, and why he had changed positions when they got to here earlier. This close and tender connection was what Jon wanted to keep to themselves.

“Oh darling,” Richie gurgled as he filled Jon’s eager ass with his hot cum, hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go.

“Yessssss,” Jon whispered as he finished. This was what Jon wanted to feel all night, Richie loving him fully and completely. They kissed one more time as Jon closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Richie inside him, and over him, and all around him. “This is it.”

By the time Richie had softened and carefully pulled out, Jon was already sound asleep. Richie lovingly kissed his cheek, cuddled up, and joined his perfect lover in dreamland.

 

*The End*


End file.
